Mesmo à minha frente
by Twin's Cullen
Summary: Alice foi às compras com as suas melhores amigas Bella e Rosalie: Quando entrou numa loja e foi quando conheceu Jasper ,o dono da loja!-Entre e dê uma olhadinha na história;;
1. Chapter 1

Ola,nós estavamos a pensar em escrever uma short fic com a Alice e com o Jasper:)  
E gostavamos de saber se querem que nós continuemos ou não para isso leiam uma primeira parte e deixem uma review:)  
E queria aproveitar para dizer que apoiu a 100% a campanha que a lady vampie propos,passo a citar:

**CAMPANHA READ AND REVIEW**

Fui obrigada a fazer uma campanha

só dou review pra quem me escrever review.

voce não me escreve review?

então não recebe também :P

* * *

POV Alice

Não existe coisa melhor do que uma ida as compras com as minhas melhores amigas , Bella e Rose.

Mas estava com um "feeling" que esta ida ao shopping ia ser diferente…

-Foi a coisa mais romântica que já me fizeram – disse Bella. Já nos encontrávamos no shopping e Bella estava a falar sobre a surpresa que o meu irmão Edward lhe fizera, eles eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, não sei como é que aquele totó ainda não a tinha pedido em casamento ou algo do género já que eles namoravam há mais de dois anos e a cada dia pareciam cada vez mais apaixonados.

Qualquer dia eu ia arranjar um homem assim, eu sei!

-Oh! O Emmet também me fez uma surpresa e levou-me a uma exposição de carros de alta cilindrada em Nova Iorque.

-Só faltas tu arranjares um namorado igual aos nossos, Alice! -disse Bella.

-Eu sei Bells mas também sei que vou arranjar um namorado tão bom ou melhor do que os vossos. –disse piscando-lhe o olho.

-Tenho certeza que vais arranjar alguém que te merece. Mas agora vamos é entrar naquela joalharia que aqueles brincos estão a olhar para mim! –disse Rose enquanto apontava para uma loja com ar bastante chique.

Mal entrei na loja reparei numa pulseira com alguns pingentes que estava bem no meio da loja. Tinha um coração, uma estrela, um sol e uma maçã.

-É da nova colecção de pulseiras da Pandora –disse uma voz masculina atrás de mim. Quando me virei deparei-me com um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes com tons de amarelo.

Ele estendeu-me a mão e disse:

-Jasper Hale, sou o dono da joalharia.

-Alice Cullen –disse retribuindo o gesto.

-Sabia que esta pulseira tem uma espécie de tradição? Cada pingente tem um significado, o coração significa o amor por alguém, por exemplo, namorado ou marido, o sol simboliza o amor paternal ou seja os pais ou quem a criou, a estrela simboliza a amizade e por fim a maça o fruto proibido, ou seja, simboliza a dona da pulseira. É também tradição a pessoa representa por cada um dos símbolos oferecer o pingente, ou seja, os pai darem o sol, os melhores amigos darem a estrela, etc.

-Oh! Que giro! Acho que vou comprar a pulseira e o pingente com a maçã e vou falar com as minhas amigas e com os meus pais para me oferecerem os outros dois. –disse eu sorrindo.

-Claro, mas ainda falta o coração. –disse Jasper com um sorriso encantador.

- Pois parece que esse ainda vai ter de esperar um pouco porque ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa para mo oferecer.

-Tenho certeza que o que vai encontrar. Se calhar está mesmo á sua frente só ainda não reparou.

-Talvez –disse – mas agora vou ter com as minhas amigas para lhes falar sobre pulseira. Foi um prazer conhece-lo. – despedi-me estendendo-lhe a mão.

-O prazer foi todo meu –disse ele sorrindo e retribuindo o gesto.

Fui procurar pelas minhas amigas e encontrei-as no balcão.

-Meninas, preciso que me comprem um pingente para a pulseira que vou comprar.

-Porquê? Esqueceste-te do cartão de credito? – perguntou Bella.

- Não é que…- expliquei-lhes a historia da tradição e quando acabei elas abraçaram-me deixando-me surpresa.

-Obrigada por nos achares tão importantes –disse Rose.

-Vocês sabem que são as minhas melhores amigas não sei porquê a surpresa.

Começamos-nos a -nos à montra onde estavam os pingentes.

-Queremos esta.-disseram a Rose e a Bella olhando para o pingente com a estrela.

A senhora deu-nos o pingente e dirigimo-nos novamente ao balcão onde estava o Jasper.

-Então vai levar a pulseira?-perguntou Jasper dirigindo-se a mim.

-Sim,vou e as minhas amigas vão me oferecer o pingente com a estela,não é?-olhei para a Bella e para a Rose fazendo-lhes beicinho.

-Claro que sim Alice.-respondeu-me Rose.

* * *

**E que tal devemos continuar ou não?**


	2. Chapter 2

Oi gente:)  
OMG*-*Estamos muito contentes por nos terem mandado reviewdeixaram-nos nas nuvens durante algumas horas:p  
Desculpa só agora termos publicado este capitulo:  
**1ºT**ivemos um teste super dificil:S  
**2ºT**odo o mundo parecia estar contra nós.não nos queria deixar postar nem se quer fazer este capitulo.  
As nossas chamadas(sim,pois nós ou fazemos os capitulos pelo celular ou nos nossos tempos livres na escola) foram abaixo 11 vezes:S  
Estavamos a ver que não conseguiamos faze-lo hoje:(

**_Respostas a Reviews:_**

_Hanna Haruno Sakura: _Oi Hanna! obrigada e esperamos que goste. beijinhos;D

_Isabella: _Oi Isa! obrigada por acompanhar. Nos vamos tentar escrever em portugues do Brasil ...desculpe se assassinarmos o portugues ;Dbeijinhos

_Lady Vampie:_ OI Lady!Obrigado por dizer que nos escrevemos bem e que somos as suas autoras favoritas, isso aumentou muito o nosso ego! Obrigado tambem por nos ter dado aquele presente tao querido nos ADORAMOS :D A uniao faz a força!;Dbeijinhos

_baby-blair:_ Oi baby! pois nos tambem ficamos muito tristes porque ha muita gente a ler e alguns a adicionar como favoritos mas nao mandam reviews foi por isso que entramos na campanha da Lady Vampie. Ficamos muito contentes que tenha gostado, a ideia era mudarmos um bocadinho para nao ser sempre B/E . Aqui esta mais um capitulo...;D beijinhos

_Lara Ullen - sz:_ Oi Lara! Pois é a Lice merece um final feliz e ninguem melhor que o Jazz para a fazer feliz, ainda bem que gostou da tradiçao porque nem sequer tinhamos pensado nela quando começamos a escrever...nos tambem queriamos uma pulseira igual...nao se pode ter tudo, né?

* * *

-Então só vão levar isto?-perguntou Jasper.  
-Sim é só…depois vamos passar outra vez aqui se quisermos outra coisa.-respondeu Rose rindo-se para mim.Não percebi muito bem o porque.  
-Pronto então são 183.574 BRL **(N/A**:cá em portugal utilizamos o euro e em euros são:78 euros.:)-disse uma rapariga que estava à beira dele.  
-Desculpa Bárbara mas para estas lindas meninas a pulseira e o pingente são por conta da casa.-disse Jasper olhando para mim .  
-Me desculpe mas nós vamos querer pagar sim.-disse Bella dirigindo-se a Jasper.  
-Não não não se preocupem com isso fica por minha conta.-disse Jasper parecendo calmo.  
-Se fica assim,então muito obrigada.-disse eu para o Jasper.  
Saimos da loja e dirigimo-nos ao parque de estacionamento.  
-Ei Alice, o dono da loja não te parava de te mandar olhinhos…-disse Bella com um sorrisinho na cara.  
-Oh não estava nada,deves ter reparado mal.-respondi.  
-Não foi so ela que reparou,eu tambem reparei diz lá se ele não está perfeito para a Alice:ele é rico, dono de uma joalharia e ainda por cima muito _hot.-_disse Rosalie tambem com um sorrisinho na cara.  
-Vocês estão a inventar só para eu não ficar com ciúmes de vocês as duas.-disse-lhes eu.  
Viemos todas no carro da Rosalie,e ela levou-me ao meu apartamento.  
-Pronto e chegamos minha Alice.-disse Rosalie parando em frente.  
-Obrigada meninas esta saída soube me bem.  
Saí do carro e vi Rosalie já lá ao fundo, reparei que havia um carro de mudanças em frente ao meu prédio mas no meu apartamento e decidi tomar um banho relaxante.A noite foi calma.  
**Duas Semanas depois...**  
Acordei para mais um dia eram 8horas da manha quando decidi ir correr adoro fazer desporto porque acho que me faz bem ao ego e me faz sentir bem.  
Vesti um fato-de-treino que eram uns shorts e uma t-shirt mas decidi meter um moletom rosa da puma por cima pois podia estar vento ou frio lá fora.  
Peguei no meu ipod rosa-choque e nas chaves abri a porta e sem querer fui contra alguem.  
-Oi desculpa.-dissemos os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
-Não tem mal.-dissemos outra vez ao mesmo tempo.  
Começamo-nos a rir mas o celular dele começou a tocar,aproveitei e fui me embora carreguei no play do meu ipod e começou a dar uma das minhas músicas favoritas começou a tocar-Locnville - Sun In My Pocket(N/A:Link no nosso perfil )-e comecei a correr.  
Aquela cara não me era estranha tinha o precentimento que já a tinha visto em algum lado.  
Mas não pensei mais no assunto e corri calmamente pelo 10h da manha quando cheguei a casa enchi a banheira e preparei um banho de sais e enquanto tomava meu banho liguei à Rosalie.  
-_'Tá?Rosalie?  
-Sim Alice tudo bem com você?  
-Tudo, liguei só para saber se você queria vir comigo fazer umas comprinhas,preciso de comprar umas coisinhas.  
-Desculpa Alice mas hoje não com o Emment,ele quer me fazer uma supresa.  
-Oh,então vou ligar à .  
-Beijo.  
_A chamada caiu.  
Liguei à Bella.  
_-'Tá.  
-Oi Alice.  
-Quer vir fazer umas comprinhas?  
-Desculpa Alice mas hoje não dá jeito,Edward e eu vamos passear pelas montanhas.  
-Oh okay.  
-Liga a Rosalie pode ser…  
-Não já lhe liguei e ela não pode.-interrompi-lhe.  
-Oh okay então um beijo para você.  
-Beijo.  
_Pelos vistos ia às compras compras sozinha quem me dera tambem ter um namorado assim como o delas. Eram 11:30 da manha quando sai do banho.  
Não me apetecia cozinhar então decidi ir almoçar ao shopping,assim já aproveitava e fazia as compras que queria.  
Vesti-me e sai e fui para o meu carro quando liguei o radio estava a dar uma musica que tambem gostava -Muse:Supermassive Black Hole.  
Sempre que ouvia esta música apetecia-me dar uns murros na parede isto sou eu a exagerar um pouco.  
Meti o meu carro no parque de estacionamento doshopping e subi pelo elevador até à parte da restauração apetecia-me almoçar uma salada e dirigi-me até a uma dessas casas.  
Foi uma senhora muito simpatica que me atendeu.Já com o meu almoço na mão dirigi-me a uma estava a almoçar senti alguema a meter a mão no meu ombro olhei para trás sobresaltada.

******Gente nos vamos tentar postar o proximo capitulo o mais rapido possivel mas precisamos que nos deem algumas ideias, precisamos da vossa opinião.**

**Esparamos que tenham gostado e please mandem reviews.**

**Deixem-nos outra vez nas nuvens e comentem!**

BEIJINHOS

Twin's Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

Oláááá´:)  
Aqui está o capitulo 3 da nossa fic.:)  
Esperamos que gostem:)  
Obrigada pelas reviews que nos mandaram:DD  
E queremos agradecer MUITO à lady vampie pelo apoio que nos tem dado;)

**Resposta a Reviews:**

Isabella:Oi olha nós realmente não sabemos o que quer dizer mas quando vimos na net como se passava euros para a moeda do brasil apareceu-nos isso:)beijos e continua acompanhandoo...

* * *

-Oh desculpe se a assutei.-disse um rapaz loiro com os olhos verdes já o tinha visto em algum lado.  
-Não tem mal.-disse-lhe.  
-Lembra-se de mim?-perguntou.  
-Me desculpe mas não me lembro.  
-Sou o Jasper,o dono da joalharia e pelos vistos tambem seu vizinho.  
-Oh sim já me lembro.-então ele era o meu me parecia que o conhecia de algum lado.  
-Posso-me sentar aqui?-perguntou.  
-Claro que sim.  
-Então-comecei eu-você mudou-se não foi?-perguntei-lhe.  
-Sim,eu nem sabia que morava lá…parece que foi o destino.  
-O destino?-nunca fui de acreditar muito nessas coisas do destino.  
-Sim,não acredita nessas coisas?  
-Nunca acreditei.  
-Eu acho que nós nascemos já com um destino marcado.-disse ele.  
-Sim,talvez tenha alguma lógica…mas se é assim o meu destino é fazer compras e ir a desfiles de moda.  
Ele soltou uma gargalhada e disse:  
-Pois…deve ser algo do género.  
-Então você já trabalha à quanto tempo ali?-perguntei eu apontando para a joalharia.  
-Já á algum tempo.E por falando em tempo,me desculpe mas tenho que ir para a loja.  
-Sim,não tem mal.  
Ele levantou-se da cadeira e pegou na minha mão e foi andando para a loja.  
OMG,não acredito no que acabou de acontecer….tenho que contar à Rose e á elas não devem querer que eu as conto-lhes.  
Acabei de almoçar a minha salada e fui vendo umas lojas de um vestido azul marinho muito giro,umas camisolas tambem muito giras e umas calças que me ficam a arrasar.  
Quando ia a passar pela joalharia do Jasper,olhei para dentro e ele ,como uma pessoa simpática que sou,retribui-lhe e acenei-lhe tambem.  
Depois de correr as lojas todas,SOZINHA,pois as minhas amigas decidiram-me trocar pelos namorados,fui para exausta.  
Dirigi-me para o parque de estacionamento e vi um bilhete no para-brisas do meu carro.  
_"Olá.Gostei muito de almoçar almoçar mais vezes.  
Beijos,  
Jasper."  
_OMG,mais uma vez não acredito.E já agora como é que ele sabia que era este meu carro?  
Peguei no carro guardando o bilhete na minha bolsa.  
Cheguei a casa rá não consegui tirar Jasper da cabeça.O que ele fez ao almoço e o bilhete.  
Fui tomar um banho rápido e vesti uma roupa larga só para usar em ,não sei o que eide fazer para jantar.Já sei…sushi.  
Dirigi-me à cozinha para começar a fazer o jantar e decidi fazer a minha receita de o jantar já estar pronto,alguem bateu á que fosse o porteira,mas quando abri a porta….era o vinha vestido com umas jeans e um sueter assim vestido parecia um deus grego vindo do céu.A camisola realçava-lhe os peitorais.  
-Olá,espero que não te importes mas auto-convidei-me para vir cá jantar.-falou ele.  
-Hããã….a…a…cho…cho...que…nã...não...há problema nenhum.-disse eu meia a gaguejar.  
-Óptimo!  
Ele não podia estar assim que ir mudar de roupa num estante.  
-Está muito bonita.-disse ele.  
-Por favor trata-me por "tu".  
-Okay então…estás muito bonita.  
Corei.Já não precisava de ir mudar de roupa se ele achava que eu ficava bem assim.  
-Então o que é o jantar?-perguntou ele.  
-Sushi…espero que gostes.  
-Eu não gosto,-okay ele não gosta…o que eide fazer?  
Ele interrompeu-me os pensamentos e disse:  
-…eu adoro sushi.  
-Ainda bem.-disse eu com um grande alivio.  
-Preferes jantar na sala ou no balcão da cozinha?-perguntei-lhe.  
-Pode ser na sala se não te importares.  
Fui buscar o jantar á cozinha enquanto ele abria a garrafa de vinho que trouxe.  
-Tem bom aspecto.-comentou ele.  
-É a minha especialidade.  
Nós tinhamos muito coisa em comum,pelos vistos.  
Sentamo-nos os dois e começamos a jantar.  
-Reparei que ainda não tem o coração na pulseira.-disse ele quebrando o silencio.  
-Pois,parece que ainda não a de alguem especial que me ofereça.  
-Penso que esse "alguem especial" está mais perto do que tu imaginas.  
Não lhe respondi.  
-Então…tens alguma namorada?-perguntei um pouco envergonhada.  
-Nã já encontrei esse "alguem especial" mas parece que ela ainda não reparou em mim.  
-Tenho a certeza que esse "alguem " vai reparar.  
Parece que ele já tem o coração ocupado._Alice pára tu nem sequer gostas dele…ou gostas?  
OMG estou a ficar maluca…_  
A minha gata começou a bem que ela apareceu pois eu não sabia o que dizer mais.  
-Ohh que gato tão é que se chama?  
-É uma gata e chama-se Pink.  
-Acho que já sei de onde vem esse adorar muito a cor rosa.  
-Eu amo o cor-de-rosa.  
-Pois já reparei.-disse ele rindo-se.  
Acabamos de jantar.  
-Não tenho nenhuma sobremesa especial.-informei-o.  
-Eu tenho um bolo de chocolate no meu quiseres posso ir lá busca-lo.  
-Tambem não consigo resistir ao chocolate por isso vou ter que aceitar.  
Ele riu-se e levantou-se da mesa e foi ao apartamento dele,enquanto eu arrumava os pratos na cozinha.  
-Cheguei!-ele entrou pela porta dentro com o bolo na mão.  
Fui ajuda-lo a fechar a porta.  
Ele pousou o bolo em cima da buscar dois pratos e dois talheres.  
-Pronto aqui está!-disse ele.  
Sentamo-nos e parti-mos o bolo.  
-Hum,está muito bom…cozinhas muito bem.-disse.  
-Hum…não fui eu que o fiz.-disse ele rindo-se.  
-Continua a estar bom na mesma.  
-Ainda bem.

* * *

**E que tal?**  
**Como ficou?;)  
mandem reviews:p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi desculpem a demora a postar mas tivemos muitas coisas para fazer na escola e não tivemos tempo nenhum.:)**  
**Obrigada a todos os que acompanham nossa fic.E obrigada por mandarem reviews:)**

Vamos tentar postar o quanto antes;)

* * *

…_Continuação do jantar…_

Ri-mo-nos os sobre diversos a saber que desde pequeno tinha uma paixão por diamantes e safiras.E até tinha uma colecção disse que depois me amostrava.  
-Já está a ficar tarde é melhor ir.-disse ele.  
Nem dei pelo tempo passar na companhia era tão…tão…sossegado,ou seja,quando estamos na presença dele ele transmite-nos uma calma,que nos faz sentir bem.  
-Okay,queres levar o resto do bolo que sobrou?-perguntei.  
-Não,nã ficar para ti.-ele largou um sorriso.  
Acompanhei-o até à porta.  
-Até amanha.-ele virou-se e como eu ia atras dele,ele virou-se derepente e demos um beijo nos lá de nós parou,mas houve alguem que se meteu no meio de nós e começou a miar.  
Separamo-nos mas rimo-nos porque a minha Pink era uma gata muito intrometida.  
-Eu não devia…-disse ele quando olhou para mim.  
-Shh…-meti o meu dedo nos lábios dele e dei-lhe um beijo na corou.  
-Até amanha-disse eu.  
-Até amanha.-respondeu.  
Fechei a porta e cai de joelhos no chão.Não acredito no que acabou de não acreditava no que se andava a passar.Já era tão tarde e decidi ir deitar-me pois estava super tinha que arrumar a bagunça que estava na sala e na cozinha.  
Acordei muito bem desposta,lá por volta das 10 horas da manhã.Tive a arrumar a cozinha e a sala,mas primeiro tinha que ir ligar à Bella e à Rosaliee contar o que se tinha em conferencia a chamada,só espero que elas atendam.  
_-'Tá?_-falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.  
-_Meninas tenho que vos contar o que aconteceu.  
-Não pode ser mais tarde,é que estou a morrer de sono.-_disse Rosalie.  
_-Sim,tambem acho Alice.Não pode ser mais tarde?-_perguntou Bella.  
_-Depois de almoço no shopping,pode ser?  
-Pode.-_responderam outra vez ao mesmo tempo.  
_-Então até lá_-respondi com um sorriso na cara.  
Okay,agora vinha a parte mais dificil:arrumar!Demorei umas valentes duas horas a arrumar,sem sou incapaz de viver sem música,enquanto arrumava ouvi várias músicas mas ouve uma que me ficou no ouvido,acho que se chamava _Heavy in your arms_ dos Florence and the Machine.[**N/A**:link no perfil(:]  
Fui tomar um banho rápido e depois fui preparar alguma coisa para almoç buscar a minha carteira,mas quando a abri ainda lá tinha o bilhete que o Jasper me tinha um grande sorriso na -o a guardar na í de casa e fui buscar o meu carro à sol,e meti os meu ocúlos de sol,e liguei o rádio.  
Quando cheguei ao shopping parecia estar vazio o que era o meu carro no parque se até á zona de restauração e lá estavam elas,a Bella e a Rosalie.  
-Olá meninas.-disse.  
-Olá Alice.-responderam.  
-Então o que é que nos tinhas que contar?-perguntou Rosalie muito curiosa,o que percebi que estava ansionsa por saber o que era e Bella tambem o estava.  
-Lembram-se daquele "bonzão",dono da joalharia?-perguntei.  
-Claro,como é que nos iamos esquecer.-disse Bella.  
Contei-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado,e mostrei-lhes o bilhete que ele tinha mandado.  
Elas simplesmente me olhavam e escutavam quando acabei…ui…milhões de perguntas surgiram nas cabeças delas.  
-Alice,nem sei o que te dizer,mas duma coisa é certa ele gosta de ti.-disse ela acabou de dizer isto um sorriso apareceu na minha cara.  
-E já o viste hoje?-perguntou Rosalie.  
-Não,nem sei se devo aparecer assim.-disse.  
Levantaram-se as duas,cada uma agarrou num dos meus braços e levaram-me a rastos.  
-Meninas eu tenho pernas para andar.-disse.  
-Nós sabemos,só não sabemos é se elas agora estão aptas para tal.-disse Bella rindo-se com a Rosalie.  
-E já agora,como está o meu irmão Edward?E o Emment?  
-Não te preocupes agora com estão bem.-respondeu Rosalie.  
Elas entraram de rompante pela loja a dentro fazendo de conta que só estavam a escolher uma jó eu conseguia disfarçar melhor que elas.  
Chegaram ao balcão e lá estava Jasper.  
-Olá.-disseram elas.  
-Olá.-disse.  
-Olá meninas,então que vieram cá fazer?-perguntou.  
-…Nada de especial,a Alice é que estava ansiosa para vir cá mas não sabemos a razão.  
Dei-lhes uma cotovulada ás duas e elas riam-se uma para a outra.  
-Jasper não ligues ao que elas estão a dizer.-disse-mas já agora queres vir tomar um café connosco?-perguntei.  
-Sim,acho que posso ir.  
-Nós vamos ficar por aqui mais um bocadinho,queremos comprar um anel,não é Rosalie?-disse Bella.  
-Claro que sim.-respondeu.  
Aquelas duas…nunca foi só avisar a Bárbara e veio comigo.  
-Obrigada pelo jantar ontem,foi muito agradável.-disse ele.  
-De gostei muito do jantar ontem.-respondi.  
Dirigimo-nos a uma café que se situava mesmo em frente à olhei vi as duas a olharem a rirem-se para -lhes uma careta.  
Jasper olhou derrepente e viu a minha na direcção em que eu estava a olhar e elas viraram-se para a montra,fingindo que estava a vê-la.  
-Elas são sempre assim?-perguntou Jasper.  
-Quase sempre.-respondi.  
Ele riu-se e eu ri-me tambem.  
O meu telemóvel começou a vi quem era,o meu sorriso ainda se alargou mais pois eu já não falava com o Edward à muito tempo.  
-Jasper,desculpa mas vou ter que atender.-disse-lhe.  
-Okay,não faz mal.  
Atendi o telemóvel.  
_-'Tou,Edward!  
-Oi,Alice.  
-Então que se passa para me estares a ligar a esta hora?  
-A Bella ainda não te disse nada?  
-Não,porque?  
-É que nós vamos fazer um jantar aqui em casa e eu liguei para confirmar se vinhas.A Bella não me atende por isso é que liguei para ti_.  
_-Sim,acho que posso ir.-_olhei para trás e vi Jasper e …  
_-Edward posso levar companhia?  
-Sim que não há problema.  
-Okay,então depois eu passo por aí quando saír-mos daqui._E -me a Jasper que já estava a tomar o seu café.  
-Desculpa Jasper,era o meu irmão e eu já não falava com ele à imenso tempo.  
-Não tem mal.  
-Jasper,logo á noite tens alguma coisa combinada?-perguntei um pouco receosa.  
-Não,que eu me lembre nã?  
-O meu irmão vai fazer um jantar em casa dele e eu pensei em levar ser a minha companhia?  
ser a melhor companhia de sempre.-disse ele rindo-se.  
Eu ri-me também.  
-Alice,agora tenho que voltar para o trabalho.  
-Sim, acompanhou-te.  
Dirigimo-nos à loja e as minhas queridas amigas ainda lá estavam fingindo estarem a ver uma montra.  
-Já viram tudo?-perguntei a também se riu.  
-Sim,e acho que vamos comprar aquela joia.-disse Rosalie.  
-Sim,sim,claro.-Bella estava a tentar não se rir.  
-Pronto Jasper,logo encontramos-nos em frente a "nossa" casa.

-Beijos.

-Xau.-disse um pouco envergonhada.  
Saímos da loja.  
-Bella o Edward diz que te está farto de te ligar e que não haver um jantar e tu não me dizes nada?  
-Desculpa Alice mas tinha-me esquecido tão intosiasmadas por causa do teu amigo,-e começou-se a rir-que me esqueci de contar.O Edward ligou-te?  
-Sim e já me contou tudo.  
-Okay,então vou só ligar-lhe para ele não ficar preocupado.  
Dirigimo-nos para o parque de esteve a falar com Edward até chegarmos ao quando começavam a falar nunca mais paravam.  
-Bella eu disse ao Edward que passava por lá agora.  
-Okay então encontramos-nos lá.Rosalie avisa o Emmett que é para chegar a horas.  
Rosalie começou-se a rir.  
-Sim,não te preocupes com trato dele.  
-Ah e Bella eu vou levar o Jasper logo.  
-Acho bem.-disse ela contendo o riso e Rosalie também.  
-Até já Rosalie encontramo-nos logo.  
-Okay,xau.-disse Rosalie.

* * *

**Então aí?O que acharam?**

Beijinhos:)


	5. Chapter 5

Olá gente:)  
Aproveito para vos desejar um **BOM ANO 2011;)  
**Falo com vocês lá em baixo:/  
Enjoy...;)

* * *

...

Saí do parque de estacionamento e dirigi-me a casa da Bella e do o meu carro em frente ao portão verde que tinham e Bella estacionou atrás de mim.

-Olá outra vez.-disse eu a Bella.

Entramos as duas juntas em casa e mal vi Edward corri para lhe dar um abraço bem apertado.

-EDWARD!-gritei.

-Alice,minha pequena irmanzinha.-disse Edward.

-Não sou que já tinhamos esclarecido isso.-disse eu num tom de brincadeira.

-Sim,sim.-disse Edward.

Edward cumprimentou Bella com um grande beijo nos lá a cara pois aquilo,se fosse visto,não podia ser visto por pessoas com menos de 18 anos.

-Desculpa Edward não te ter atendido o telemóvel mas estava…ocupada.-virou a cara para mim com um sorriso.

-Há alguma coisa que me está a …Bella…-perguntou Edward.

-É que…-começou Bella mas depressa a calei.

-Sabes Edward é que a Bella e a Rosalie adoram uma joalharia que há no shopping onde vamos e pronto agora gostam muito de ir lá.Sabesse lá porque…-disse.

-Hum…-disse ele desconfiado.

-Bom parece-me que há um jantar a preparar não é?Pronto eu trato da decoração e vocês do resto…-disse parando com a conversa que estavas a ter antes que fosse longe de mais.

-Okay então,nós ainda não sabemos o que vamos fazer para ideia Alice?-perguntou Bella.

-Lasanha?-perguntei.

-Óptima ideia.-disse Edward com um sorriso.

-Okay vou já tratar disso.-disse Bella.

-Muito trato da decoraçã escolher o cor-de-laranja como cor de eleição e vou ligar à Esme para me ajudar por telemó coisa contra?-perguntei.

-Não nada.-respondeu Edward que era o único que continuava ali depressa de dirigiu para a beira da Bella.

Passei a tarde toda a preparar a 'me do Edward e da Bella e dirigi'me para casa pois depressa nos voltávamos a ver.O jantar estava marcado para as 8h30min.

Fui tomar um banho e mudar de ligou'me perguntando se eu demorava disse'lhe que não demorava nada.

Saí de minha casa e fui baterà porta de Jasper que era mesmo em frente à minha.

-Olá Jasper…já estás pronto?-perguntei.

-Olá… já…

-Vamos no meu carro ou no teu?-perguntei.

-No problema?

-Não nenhum.-disse'lhe com um sorriso na cara.

-Mas antes,espera,-disse ele,eu olhei para trás,-queria te oferecer uma coisa.

Entregou'me uma caixinha e tinha um pingente em forma de coração.

-Acho que era o único que te falta.-disse ele.

Eu não conseguia proferir uma única palavra.

Beijei-lhe com toda a força que tinha.

-Obrigada.-respondi-lhe quando os nossos lábios se separaram.

Entrei no carro de -nos para a casa da Bella e do Edward mas tive que indicar o caminho pois Jasper não o sabia,como é óbvio.

Chegamos e Jasper estacionou o carro no lugar em que eu tinha estacionado à disse para eu esperar no carro e veio-me abrir a -lhe um beijo nos lábios e só esperava que ninguem estivesse a espreitar na janela.

Subimos as escadas de mãos dadas,e tocamos à nós veio abrir a porta foi Edward.

-Edward?-perguntou Jasper um pouco confuso.

-Jasper?-perguntou Edward também um pouco confuso.

Cumprimentaram-se e entramos em casa.

-Há quanto tempo.-disse Edward.

-Digo o mesmo Edward.-disse Jasper.

-Jasper como é que o conheces?-sussurei ao ouvido de Jasper.

-Fomos melhores amigos na primária.-disse ele também me sussurando ao ouvido.

-Mas eu sou irmão dele e não me lembro de ele te mencionar.

Ele ficou a olhar para mim.

-Não sabia que Edward tinha uma irmã.-continuavamos a sussurar.

-Então Jasper,depois destes anos todos ainda continuas o mesmo.

-É o que parece.

-Quando a Alice disse que ia trazer companhia não sabia que eras tu.

-Eu quando o convidei nem sabia que ele era teu amigo ou que se quer o conhecias.-disse.

-O mundo é pequeno.-disse Jasper.

-Pois é.Jasper quero'te apresentar a minha…-e olhou para a Bella,hesitando um bocado.-namorada.

-Muito prazer.-disse Jasper muito simpático.

Fui ter com o Emmentt e a Rosalie enquanto o Jasper e o Edward ficaram a conversar.

-Olá Emmentt!- e dei-lhe um grande abraço .Eu já não o vi à algum tempo.

-Olá pequeno ser.-disse Emmentt rindo-se.

Não lhe fiz foi juntar-se aos rapazes enquanto eu,a Bella e a Rose ficamos a conversar.

-Vocês entraram os dois de mãos dadas.-disse Rose rindo-se tentando conter'se.

Eu não consegui resistir e também soltei um sorriso na cara.

-Já não era sem tempo,né também mereces ser gostas mesmo dele não gostas?-perguntou Bella.

-Eu…acho que sim…e muito.-respondi.

-Ele nota'se que gosta de ti.-disse Rose olhando para ele.

-Meninos vamos jantar.-disse Bella.

Sentamos'nos todos à à beira da Bella,Rose à beira do Emmentt e eu à beira de Jasper.

Jantámos eu que dei a sugestão,claro.

O jantar foi calma.

Edward começou a bater no seu copo de vidro e levantou'se juntamente com Bella.

-Temos um anúcio a fazer.-disse Edward passando a sua mão na cintura da Bella.

Os dois acentiram.

-Nós…vamos…casar.-anuciou Bella.

-Ohh a ver que não.-levantei-me e fui'lhes abraçar.-Podias me ter dito Bella.

-Era surpresa.-disse ela com um sorriso na cara.

Todos se levantaram e foram cumprimenta'los e dar'lhes os parabéns.

A noite continuou e ficamos a jogar buzz.A noite foi tudo tem fim.

A Rose e o Emmentt foram os primeiros a irem e o Jasper ainda ficamos mais um bocado.

-Então Jasper,parece que agora namoras com a minha irmã?

Ninguem pronuciou uma única palavra ficandos todos a olha-lo.

-O que é que foi?Disse alguma coisa que não devia?-disse ele um pouco atrapalhado.

Jasper olhou para mim e eu acenei-lhe com a cabeça,confirmando os pensamentos dele.

-Sim…parece que sim.-voltou a olhar para mim com um sorriso na cara.

-Podias me ter dito Alice.-disse Bella e tentar imitar me à pouco.

-Sou um pouco dificil de imitar.-disse para Bella.E todos se começaram a rir.

-Tu és única Alice.-disse Edward.

-Eu a gente é.-disse com um sorriso na cara olhando para o Jasper.

-Acho que está na hora de irmos.-disse a Jasper.-não está?

Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que sim.

-Sim é melhor tenho que ir trabalhar.

-Aonde é que trabalhas?-perguntou Jasper.

-Sou dono de uma joalharia no shopping aonde elas costumam ir.-apontanto para nós, ou seja,eu e a Bella.

-Ah…então tu é que és o dono…

-Jasper temos mesmo que ir.-peguei na mão de Jasper e interrompi o que o Edward ia dizer antes que ele disse'se alguam coisa que não devia e se eu não o interrompe-se a Bella ia faze'lo.

-Obrigada pelo jantar.-disse Jasper já à porta.

-De nada,aparece sempre que quiseres.-disse Bella rindo-se.

Fechei a no abriu me a porta como fez quando viemos.

-Acho'te tão querido e simpático que até acho que é impossivel existir um ser assim.-disse.

...

* * *

Gostaram ou o capitulo está simplesmente uma porcaria?'  
Nós aceitamos qualquer tipo de critica basta nos dizer:)  
Nós não temos tido muito tempo para escrever e por isso vos pedimos **DESCULPA,**pois nós não gostamos de demorar muito a postar mas...às vezes não temos mesmo tempo nenhum.

**Beijo grande gente...e um BOM ANO 2011:)  
E OBRIGADA pelas reviews que nos tem mandado e acho que é isso que nos dá inspiração^^**

Twin's Cullen


End file.
